marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Children's Crusade Vol 1 9
(Young Avengers' Story) (Hawkeye's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Children's Crusade - Finale | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = Jim Cheung | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Scott Lang cradles his daughter Cassie's body as everyone mourns for her. Iron Lad, however, insists he can bring her back by taking her to the future to resuscitate her. However, Vision refuses him, stating that he should let the dead rest. Iron Lad grows angry and lashes out at Vision, calling him nothing but a machine with his brain patterns and that Cassie only loved him because he was just a copy. He then destroys the Vision, though he could be repaired. He says he will take Cassie but even Cap refuses him. Iron Lad retorts that he's one to talk for how he chased Wiccan and the Scarlet Witch. Wiccan insists that's not the case but Iron Lad reasons that the Avengers are afraid of him. He then opens a time portal to save Cassie. Wiccan warns him that by taking this path, he will become Kang the Conqueror. Iron Lad says he'll be better and disappears. Colossus and Spider-Man after they could try and pursue Iron Lad. However, the Scarlet Witch insists that everyone focus on her, to which Wiccan and Speed add that they too should be included. Magneto insists that they should blame Doom. Cyclops states that even if Doom was telling the truth, that the Scarlet Witch was being controlled, that doesn't change the fact that she destroyed mutant-kind. However, he agrees that executing her would not solve anything and instead lets her live so she can atone for her crimes. As the X-Men depart, Rogue tells Wanda that he'll come around, they all will. Cap attempts to reinvite the Scarlet Witch back into the Avengers but she refuses. However, Madrox tells her that she will rejoin the team when the next crisis comes along. Wanda says that she will be too busy redeeming herself. She then embraces Wonder Man, who tells her that she should not rejoin the Avengers before leaving. Magneto and Quicksilver insists she come with them but she tells them that she needs some time along. She then consoles her sons and Scott. The Young Avengers then discuss restoring the Vision, even though it'd be impossible with 30th century tech. Kate tells them all that even though the Vision is backed up on hard drive, they shouldn't bring him back just to tell him Cassie's dead. She only hopes that they are at peace wherever they are. Speed then asks whether the Young Avengers will continue. However, Patriot decides it's over, for they nearly got all the mutants re-powered. He announces his decision to return home to his mother in Scottsdale. Kate agrees to leave too, considering all the mistakes she's made. Wiccan also agrees with the Avengers' assessment that he's a danger. With Speed unwilling to go solo hero, Hulkling encourages him to try and live a normal live. For months, the Young Avengers sit on the sidelines as major events go by, such as Spider-Island, Avengers vs. X-Men, and the return of the Human Torch. Soon enough, Hulkling asks Wiccan if they're going to continue being ex-heroes and refuses to leave his side. They then share a kiss, before Ms. Marvel interrupts, as the Young Avengers (excluding Patriot) are summoned to Avengers Mansion. Cap acknowledges their accomplishments, such as finding the Scarlet Witch, defeating Doc Doom and somehow diffuse their conflict with the X-Men. He then shows them outside, where statues of Cassie and Vision have been erected alongside Scott's, and he tells them that they all will be known as Avengers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * / Hybrid * / Hybrid Locations: * ** , *** **** ** * * * Items: * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The big climax that sets the stage big time for what is to come in 2012! • Deaths and departures! • The funeral of an Avenger. • The final fate of the Scarlet Witch. • A new lineup and a new direction for the Young Avengers. | Notes = * Writer Allan Heinberg recently tweeted the release date has been pushed back to March 7th, 2012. | Trivia = * The last pages of this issue feature cameos from the Marvel events Spider-Island, X-Men: Schism and Human Torch. | Recommended = | Links = }}